Unwanted expectations
by thekatherineb
Summary: Wincest; girl!Sam/Dean; set in season 7; First chapter is a rewritten episode from season 7 episode 10 - Bobby's death
1. Chapter 1

_PS: Anything you recognise is not mine. This chapter is a rewritten episode of season 7 episode 10, I guess, just with girl!Sam and Dean. Sam was always a girl, since she was born. Don't read if you don't like the romantic kind of Wincest. Supernatural doesn't belong to me (I wish) and... mistakes are my own. Reviews are lovely :) Enjoy._

* * *

_My hands are cold_  
_My body's numb_  
_I'm still in shock_  
_What have you done_  
_My head is pounding_  
_My vision's blurred_  
_Your mouth is moving_  
_I don't hear a word_

_ - The Script-Exit wounds_

* * *

Seeing Bobby bleeding like that was suffering for the Winchester; both Samantha and Dean. Since the older brother was driving, Sam stayed in the back with Bobby, keeping his head in his lap. "Bobby? Bobby? Hey, hey, hey hey. Hold on." She whispered so just Bobby could hear her but the silence was interrupted by Dean.

"Sam, is he dead?" Dean asked, worry obvious in his voice as he spoke. This was Bobby for God's sake.

"I'm checking," Sam replied truthfully, feeling no need to lie to her brother. Dean could handle the truth, she made sure through the years. Clumsily reaching for Bobby's neck, she could feel the pulse.

"Is he dead?" Dean asked again desperately, glancing back to check the two people in the back, not paying attention to the road for a while.

"Just drive, Dean! Bobby!"

"You gotta talk to me, Sam!" Dean snapped, feeling the emotions he denied all the time building inside him, causing the unwanted worry.

"All's right, he's breathing. There's a pulse." Sam assured him and watches as Dean picked his phone whilst she tries to figure out how to keep their 'father' alive.

"Keep him upright, stop the bleeding." Dean remarked, typing the numbers with his shaky fingers. All of them were adjusted to stress and managed to handle near-death-situations easily but with Bobby it was different. He was the only family, friend left and they didn't want to lose him.

"I'm not an idiot, Dean! I know first aid for a friggin' bullet to the head!" Sam snapped, not believing that Dean would think so low of her. She had already done such a thing, no need to panic.

"I need the nearest trauma center." Dean spoke to the phone, listening to the feminine voice in it, rolling his eyes.

"Hold on. Hold on." Sam repeated, holding the half-dead Bobby Singer close to her as if she could give him her life juice and make him open his eyes. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"What's the address?" Dean growled into the phone before he turned left, the car accelerating.

"I'm sorry. We just have to wait. We'll see if the swelling goes down." The doctor said as Dean nodded in understatement whilst Sam watched them from afar, pressing her thumb against the scar on her palm. This had to be an act from Hell. Bobby dying was hell, she had to be in the damned cage.

Truth was – This was reality. No Hell. And that made it worse.

"How long?"

"It's hard to say in cases like this."

"Well, he's lasted this long. That's something, right?" Dean asked, almost biting on his lower lip. Bobby wouldn't give up. He would fight to protect the world, to protect them. He would live, Dean had to believe it.

"Well, yes. Listen; the bullet didn't shatter. Only one hemisphere of his brain was injured. There are all positive things. But… I don't want to give you false hope here. He's far from out of the woods. Most of the time, cases like this…"

Sam couldn't help. She had to listen. She walked up to them, ending the conversation. "They die," She added.

"Right now it comes down to him. I'll keep you updated." Doctor finished and left, leaving the two siblings with their worries and pain.

"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt. Is one of you Robert Singer's next of kin?" A man, tall but smaller than Dean, spoke up, with no trace of a smile; thanks God.

* * *

After few unspoken glances between the Winchesters, Dean walked along with the man, stopping in the smelly, disgustingly white corridor.

"We know this is a stressful time." The man said, giving Dean a knowing look whilst Dean had to fight the urge to cringe his face.

"Yeah, okay. No offense; you can skip the garnish. What, did his insurance lapse, or what?" Dean asked and licked his lips, one of his habits, and slightly tilted his head. All of his focus was turned on the guy in front of him therefore he didn't really care about the surroundings.

"We're sorry to ask but, um, did your uncle ever make his wishes know i – in regards to organ donation? Organs are only viable for a very limited window –" he started, just to be interrupted by Dean who tried hard to understand what was the point of the conversation.

"'Viable'?"

"We're just hoping some good can come of this tragic – " The man started but once again, the stubborn, older brother interrupted him, clenching his fists to stop himself from breaking the guy's jaw.

"Listen to me. I'm gonna say this once. He's not gonna die. It's one bullet. He's gonna be fine because he's always fine."

"I apologise."

"Why are you talking to me like he's gonna die, huh? I do my job! Do your jobs! Save him!" Dean nearly enough shouted what made Sam look up at her brother in curiosity, scanning the situation with sad, hazel eyes.

"Of course they're doing everything they can." Man assured him, trying not to make any drama. But Dean had temper. He punched the glass covering a sign next to the guy's head, eyes closed as he tried to cool down. Sam stood up from her seat, ready to act if she'd see a signal.

"Walk away from me. Now!" Dean snapped and the man left right as Sam was there, hand placed on her older brother's shoulder who shook it off and walked the other direction, outside, leaving Sam there alone, broken and silent. She needed her brother, the warmth of his body, his soothing voice that would whisper 'It's okay, Sammy'. She wanted to curl into a ball whilst Dean would spoon her and assure her everything was going to be alright.

* * *

After Dean's encounter with Dick Roman, he grabbed a coffee from the crappy machine and walked over to his sister, recognizing the worried face. She was leaning against the wall outside Bobby's room. "What did the guy want?" She asked coldly, eyes not leaving the man on the bed.

"Uh, nothing. Just some insurance mook. Dick Roman was out there." Dean informed, taking a sip of his coffee.

"What? What happened?" Sam asked, turning her whole body towards Dean, silently checking him for any signs of wounds.

"Nothing… For now. It was just a friggin' staring contest. That was about it. What's the update?"

"The swelling's down a little. They took him off sedation. Apparently, he… he started fighting his tube. So they pulled them out and he's breathing on his own."

Finally. Dean made a small smile, knowing what exactly to ask to get a nice answer. "That's good, right? Is that good?"

"Yeah. Well, doctor said best-case scenario." Sam said as she watched the glimmer in her brother's eyes.

"Alright. So when they gonna take the bullet out?"

"Dean, they're not even… They're not even gonna try that, not yet."

"What does that mean?"

"The word's 'abrading', I think." Sam replied with a shrug, the long, straight hair falling down her shoulders.

"English." Dean remarked sarcastically.

"Cutting out the dead brain tissue. That's if the doctor even thinks it's worth the risk." Samantha added and glanced over a nearby pair talking so she took Dean's hand, finally feeling the familiar skin, wishing she wouldn't have to let go.

"What? Talk about what?" Dean asked with a heavy sigh because he knew what Sam wanted to talk about but he wanted to avoid the topic.

"You know what."

"No, we're not gonna have that conversation." Dean refused, taking another sip of his drink whilst his eyes stayed in Sam's gorgeous gaze, the gaze that made his heart melt every time.

"Well, we need to."

"He's not gonna die."

"He might."

"Sam." Dean said angrily and put the coffee down on the nearby table, taking Sam's warm hand into his because of his own need.

"Dean, listen. We need to brace ourselves." Sam said, willingly giving her brother a reassuring squeeze.

"Why?"

"Because it's real." Sam understood. This was no cage. This was real. The Earth. Real Dean, real Bobby, real hospital, real near-death.

"What do you want to do?" Dean asked in a whiny tone. "You want to hug and… and say we made it through it when dad died? We've been through enough." Dean replied and let go of Sam's hand, walking away from her whilst she could admire his figure from behind, feeling the very same pain. Giving her a last glance, Dean walked out whilst Sam sat down on the chair, thinking.

* * *

Waiting at Bobby's bedside was something hard for Sam and Dean. Just sit there, watch the man you care about fight for his life. Even though they had a disagreement few moments before, Sam was leaning against Dean, keeping her arms wrapped around his waist whilst her cheek laid on his broad shoulder, feeling the scent of sweat and gasoline.

"Sorry, we need to get moving." The nurse announced, making both siblings lightly turn their head towards her.

"Right. Yeah." Sam said, voice hoarse before she cleared her throat, slowly moving away from her brother who didn't let go though, keeping her close.

Sam couldn't handle the feelings burning inside her and walked to Bobby, leaving Dean hanging for the while. "Hey, um… Bobby, uhm… hey." She stammered, reaching for the old man's hand with nothing else but love in her eyes. "Just… thanks… for everything." She whispered, trying hard to hold back the tears of sorrow. She let go of his hand and gave it a small pat which was accompanied with as small smile.

"Alright, please step back." The nurse said again as Dean reached for his sister to protect her from all the pain. All of a sudden, Bobby raised his hand to make them see he was awake, wanting to say something as he opened his eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, stop. His eyes are open." Sam said, quickly walking back to him with hope.

"Bobby?" Dean asked with a small smile. Now everything had to work out. Bobby was going to be okay, maybe out of the business for a few weeks but he'd live.

"Hey." Sam greeted, placing her tiny hand on his shoulder whilst he struggled with the respirator that covered his lips and nose but Sam stopped him, taking both of his hands into hers.

"Wha- don't talk. Don't talk. A pen… I…" Dean said and reached for a pen, handing it to Sam who gave it to Bobby. "Here. Here, here, here, here. What is it?"

Bobby grabbed Sam's hand, writing '45489' on Sam's hand whilst breathing heavily with the effort. He smiled slightly at the two of them whilst they leaned closer, filled with blind faith of everything working out. "Idjits." Bobby gasped and closed his eyes just as the monitor started to beep.

* * *

That moment was exactly the one when the Winchester heart stopped beating. No. Bobby couldn't die, no he… he had to fight it. "Bobby? Hey! Bobby!" Dean almost shouted when the monitor showed flat lines, announcing the man's death. Sam knew that was end. She gripped on Dean's shirt, hiding her face in it as he wrapped his arms around her and walked out, leaning his back against the wall. "It's okay, Sammy. It's okay." Dean whispered as his own eyes filled with tears but he hid them in Sam's hair, holding her close.

With all these emotions, Sam whimpered and looked up at Dean and before any of them could realise, Sam pressed her lips against her brother's, needy. The kiss was wet, full of pain, lost hope and understatement between the two siblings. Dean didn't wait any other second to move his lips against hers, sliding his tongue inside when she willingly opened her mouth slightly, her tears burning on her cheeks. Dean could taste them and leaned into it, trying to do everything to make Sam feel better. The tiny woman's hand moved into Dean's hair, slightly gripping on it to pill him closer and never let him lean back because she needed his soothing, his everything; him.

Dean huffed, almost out of breath but he didn't move away but slid his hands down on her waist, slightly picking her up so they could keep it longer. He glided his lips over Sam's, imagining what could this lead to and, surprisingly, he wouldn't mind. This was Sam; the only person he could trust, really give into. And, yes, Sam was an attractive girl; just perfect for him.

Sam didn't even know what was happening. She was crying, sharing her emotions with her brother through a kiss and a slight gasp when he sucked on her lower lip. Finally, Dean broke the kiss so they could both breathe and he waited some explanation of what had just happened but he didn't get any. Sam's response was a light kiss on the neck before she went completely silent, just listening to Dean's heartbeat. She loved him. Now more than anyone on this damned world since Bobby was dead and Dean was fully aware of it, ready to do anything not to fail his little sister ever again. He was the only one who was capable of doing it.


	2. Chapter 2

_PS: Anything you recognise is not mine. This chapter is a rewritten episode of season 7 episode 11. Well, sort of. Supernatural doesn't belong to me, nor do the characters. Sigh._

* * *

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone_  
_Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairytales are full of shit_  
_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

_- Maroon 5-Payphone_

* * *

Bobby was _dead._

That was everything the Winchester siblings could think about the following weeks. Dean never mentioned he didn't mind the kiss in the hospital and Sam never mentioned why she started it all. Both of them didn't rather think about it. The reason sounded simply – They both just needed comfort.

One week passed and the two of them were sitting in Rufus' cabin. Sam was sitting in the chair, keeping her hands in her lap securely. Dean was on the couch, just staring in front of him and Samantha was sure they were thinking about the very same thing. Bobby. She glanced at him, admiring how careless he could look like, admiring how the light outside illuminated his face, showing the crook of his nose and jaw, forehead and lips. To say that she was surprised when she realised that her own lips went dry was the understatement of the year. She looked away instead, trying to think about anything else but not Dean since it didn't do her any favours.

Like Dean could read Sam's mind, just when she turned away he glanced at her, though, surprisingly, he didn't admire her good looks. He didn't admire how long her legs seemed to be in those boots combined with those jeans. He simply focused on her face expression, trying to figure out what was going through her mind. She looked tired, broken and desperate but also nervous. Bobby had passed away. There was nothing more they could do but make up the revenge on Dick Roman.

The third week almost without words was too much for Sam. She knew they had to cope, they had to find what did those numbers Bobby had written mean but she was concerned about Dean, just like every little sister would be. "Dean, you know, um… I wonder if… if we." She sighed. She could say one sentence without stuttering. Right? "I mean, should we be telling people? I mean, people he knew." She said, daring not to spoke the name out loud.

"How long ago did I give Frank these numbers?" Dean asked, intentionally ignoring Sam's question. "It's been a few weeks, right? What, is he nuts, or is he just being rude?"

"Probably both. Dean, I… I got to ask you a question."

"Unless, of course, something happened to him." Dean continued, like he would be talking to himself out loud, not to his concerned sibling. "He can't get to the phone because a Leviathan ate his face."

Well… "Yeah, also a possibility."

"We should go check on him." Dean said and took a sip of his beer, feeling thirsty and not comfortable with Sam's questions.

"Dean, do you want to call Bobby's people or not?" she asked firmly and now she wouldn't let him skip the question. Nope.

"W-why is that our job?" Dean complained and turned his back on her in defense.

"Because who else is going to do it?" she asked, still softly considering his attitude towards her.

"I'm not calling anybody. If you want to, you go right ahead." What a simple solution.

"I don't want to call anybody. Are you kidding me?" she asked just like a phone in one of the duffel bags started ringing. Their gazes met challengingly.

"Well, I'm not getting it." Dean remarked.

* * *

As time showed, this little girl, Krissy, got lost in town without her dad. He had gone for a hunt and hadn't showed up after weeks. Sam went to check up on the child since she showed more feelings as a, like Dean called it, vulnerable female chick. Dean, on the other hand, had to deal with that ass of a person, Frank. One better than the second.

When Dean realized Sam got kidnapped, he swore on himself. How could he let his baby sister walk into something like dead? He knew Sam was smart and sneaky and that she was definitely still alive, she had to be, but going there alone was just insanely stupid. But, after all, Dean was out of reach. Dammit.

* * *

Sam was tied to a chair, talking quietly and calmly to Lee whilst Dean was dealing with Krissy. She was a pain in the ass but Dean was in no mood to argue with that kid.

Sam tensed up when one of the creatures that fed on Lee, Krissy's father, stepped inside and slowly made his way towards the two of them. "How are my meals feeling?" he asked with that sly smirk, glancing from one victim to another. None of them replied. "Strong silence? Fine. I don't need to have fun with my food." He said and made walked towards Lee, fingers wrapping into his hair to tilt his head so he could start feeding.

Sam, unable to watch others suffer, spoke up. "Hey, Jack, did I tell you about the Vetalas I took down in Utah? Yeah. You remind me of them. Except they were so much… younger." She mocked. "I tied them up. Not because I had to. More so… I could enjoy my time."

"You're lying." The creation replied. Obviously, Sam hit the nerve as she man moved towards her.

"I'm not. I just want you to know how much I enjoyed cutting your brothers."

The guy didn't wait any longer and grabbed Sam by her hair, roughly sinking her teeth into her neck, making Sam moan in pain. She tries to stay conscious but the venom takes control and her eyes roll back.

* * *

The next thing Sam could see is her brother being slammed against some sort of an iron cage whilst the other man sneered at him, teeth visible. She tried to get out of the grasp of her chair but, alas, it didn't work. Suddenly, Krissy appeared, screaming Daddy whilst Dean gave his sister a reassuring look. She didn't believe him for a second since he was tackled on the ground by one of the Vetalas. Samantha didn't even know how but the Vetalas were dead and Dean was by her side, freeing her. She wrapped her arms around him when he helped her stand up. "You alright?" he asked, moving her dark brown hair away from her face so he could check on the bite.

"I'm fine, Dean. I'm fine." Sam replied with a small smile.

After they reasoned with Lee to leave the girl out of the hunting, Sam and Dean walked towards the car. "This was one hell of a day." The older Winchester remarked and the younger one agreed.

"Yeah. But we got out of it alive. That's good." She said and bumped her shoulder into Dean's.

"Hey, don't get all strong, baby sister." Dean smirked, the words 'Fake it till you make it' engraved in his mind. Frank was right. That was his task. To fake it till he made it.

"You're underestimating me, Dean." Sam warned him, pointing her index finger at the tall man next to her. "Again." She added.

"Sue me. Look at you, you're just bones. That's because you eat that salad shit."

"Salad has nothing to do with this conversation. Don't hate the salad." She smiled and stopped in front of the car which was, unfortunately, not the Impala.

Dean stopped just right beside her and without thinking, he shoved her on the hood so she'd be on the same eye level. Sam's breath hitched slightly, throat extremely thirsty. She raised her eyebrows in question. "What did you think, going there alone though, hm?" he asked, nothing but care in his deep sea green eyes.

"I… I didn't wait it. Those guys just hit me over the head in an alley." She stammered, leaning on her hands that were settled beside her hips on the hood of the car.

Dean stared at her whilst Sam tried to figure out what the hell was going on through his head. That wasn't what he really wanted to ask her. It was something else…

"Get in the car." Dean said and leaned back, soon to be followed by his sister.

"Was it about the kiss?" she asked and Dean sighed, not daring to turn around to share a look with her. "Was it about the kiss when Bobby died, Dean?" Once again, she wasn't going to let him make his way through this. "Was it?" Third's a charm, right?

"No it wasn't." Dean said and opened the door of the driver's seat.

"Dean…" Sam protested, knowing he was lying to her.

"It wasn't okay? You want a proof?" he asked and turned around, curling his fingers around the material of Sam's shirt to roughly pull her close and slam the door shut so he could slam her against them. He slammed his lips against her own and tilted his head lightly, tongue brushing along her lower lip in order to make her let him in.

Sam's eyes widened at the 'proof' but she quickly closed them, relaxing into Dean's touch, lips, smell… Just everything. Here they were, kissing in the parking lot. None of them minded that they were siblings. They knew each other better than anyone else, they loved each other more than the two of them could imagine. Sam gasped against his lips, opening her mouth just a little but Dean was rougher, faster. He drove his tongue inside, brushing it against her own. His fingers were placed around the hooks on her jeans to make sure she was close whilst Sam's hands finally responded, sliding up Dean's muscular chest and shoulders to his hair. Dean couldn't help but lean into her lips. He knew he shouldn't think about moving his hands to her rear but he couldn't resist and his palms were soon feeling that gorgeous ass he made fun of most of the time.

Sam squirmed in his grasp but didn't protest any more, still glued to her brother's lips. She was just about to respond into his touch when Dean moved back, much to Sam's dismay. She opened her eyes to ask when Dean spoke up. "See? It's not about the kiss."

He glanced at Sam who was biting on her lower lip. "Get in the car." He said and let go of her. She moved to the passenger's seat, gazing at the road when Dean started driving without any other words.

"Should I even ask?" Sam questioned, glancing at her brother who seemed unnaturally tense.

"I'm fine." Typical Winchester reply.

"Fine, meaning?"

"We should just work." He replied and Sam shrugged slightly, knowing she won't get anything out of him that day. She turned on the radio and leaned into the seat, unable to think about anything else but Dean's lips on her own, imagining they'd go lower to her neck and leave a hickey in order to mark her as his because, hell, she belonged just to him and no one else.

Dean on the other hand, thought about the stupid ideas of kissing his own sister. To hide it on the outside, he smiled sadly, looking older than he really was.

* * *

_End of this chapter. I promise there will be more action in following chapters. Reviews are lovely._


End file.
